This invention relates to a loading roller, and more particularly to a fixed loading roller attachable to a vehicle rack that constitutes an improved device to facilitate loading an article onto and off a vehicle rack. The fixed loading roller of the present invention is characterized by having the top of the loading roller always located below the top surface of the vehicle rack, and by being easily detachable from the vehicle.
One means of loading a heavy article onto and off from a vehicle rack is to overcome the weight of the article, and the sliding friction between the article and the vehicle rack, by heavy lifting and pushing.
U.S. Pat. No. Design D411,163 to W. Bunter shows an ornamental design that includes the use of a roller to overcome the sliding friction between an article and the vehicle rack.
The ornamental design of Bunter illustrates a loading roller having several positions, each of which is fixed in relation to the top of the vehicle rack. A loading roller device according to the ornamental design of Bunter has several disadvantages that are overcome by the present invention:
a. The adjustable roller illustrated by Bunter must be manually placed from a lower position to either an intermediate or upper position to initiate the loading of an article onto a vehicle rack system. The top of the roller is above the top of the vehicle rack when the roller is in either the intermediate or upper position.
b. After an article is in a generally loaded position, the article has to be lifted to return the roller to the lower position. Otherwise the article will be resting on the roller, and not on the vehicle rack. This could result in impact wear or damage to the roller or its axle(s), or could result in the load rolling off the vehicle while it is being transported.
c. To unload an article that is on the vehicle rack, the article has to be lifted to permit the roller to be placed into either the intermediate or the uppermost position.
d. The usefulness of the Bunter device is limited after loading one article. With the first article resting on the loading roller, the rotation of the roller is resisted by the friction of the first article resting on the roller, thereby increasing the force required to load subsequent articles. Or, if the first article is free to move farther, the rotation of the loading roller that is induced by loading the second article will cause the first article to be rolled off the loading roller.
e. The loading roller of Bunter is free to bounce up and down in the bracket slot (illustrated in FIGS. 2, 3, and 4 of Bunter) as the vehicle travels on a road. This may cause distracting noise for the vehicle driver and place loads on the roller axles that shorten their life.
Fixed rollers for loading of items onto a vehicle rack are shown in various vehicle accessory and loading rack catalogs. In some embodiments, the user must drill or otherwise create holes in the vehicle rack to effect an attachment of the fixed roller. The present invention does not require any holes to be made in the vehicle or the vehicle rack system in order to effect attachment.
Other embodiments of fixed loading rollers attachable to vehicles can be removably clamped to a vehicle loading rack, but the clamping device of the present invention is suitable for use on various rack cross-member sections, e.g., circular or square or rectangular. Further, the clamping device of the present invention will cause the top of the roller to be located below the top of the vehicle rack rear cross bar, even when all of the rack cross-members are in the same plane.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, simple, and durable article loading device that is removably attached to a vehicle or a vehicle rack system. The article loading device facilitates the easy loading and unloading of heavy articles from a vehicle or vehicle rack system by a single person and in minimal time.
The article loading device has a fixed position roller, with an axle or axles, and is attached to a vehicle or vehicle rack system so that the top of the roller is positioned slightly below the top of the rear cross bar of the vehicle rack system.
An article is loaded by placing a first end of the article onto the roller. Then the second end of the article is lifted, and the angle of the article is maintained such that the article does not touch the rack system rear cross bar or the vehicle. The article is pushed forward, rolling easily on the article loading device, toward the front rack bar. When the article is in place on the vehicle rack system, additional articles can be loaded in the same manner.
Accordingly, several advantages of the present invention are:
a. The use of a fixed position roller eliminates the need for manually positioning the roller to load or unload an article, and reduces the time required for loading and unloading an article.
b. The fixed position roller eliminates the requirement to lift the end of a loaded article to return the roller to the lower position after the article has been loaded.
c. The fixed position roller eliminates the need to lift the end of a loaded article to place the roller in position for unloading the article.
d. The fixed position roller of the present invention retains its usefulness even after an article (or articles) have been loaded onto the vehicle rack. Loaded articles do not rest on the loading roller, and therefore do not impart friction as the roller is turned by loading of subsequent articles. Loaded articles are also not apt to be rolled out of position due to contact with a roller that rotates during loading of subsequent articles.
e. A fixed roller will not bounce while the vehicle is travelling, because it is constrained within the clearance of the axle and the hole in the bracket, which is minimal. This reduces shock loading on the parts of the loading device, and eliminates or reduces the noise of a bouncing unconstrained roller.
The loading roller can be attached to the vehicle or to a vehicle rack using a clamp mechanism, or by a system of straps and tensioning devices.
The roller can be covered in part by a pliable, scratch-resistant material in order to avoid scratching of the articles that are being loaded.
The axles can be journal bearing types or anti-friction types, and can be located at the ends of the roller. Optionally, in order to accommodate very heavy loads, rollers can be made shorter and/or brackets can be located at intermediate locations along the width of the vehicle or vehicle rack.
The clamp mechanism adapts to various rack cross-member cross sections, e.g., circular, square or rectangular, and is proportioned so that the top of the loading roller will be below the top(s) of circular, square or rectangular sectioned vehicle rack cross-members.
The present invention relates to a fixed loading roller attachable to a vehicle rack that may be adapted and adjusted to accommodate various vehicle widths and various vehicle rack designs. Specific features of the invention will be apparent from the above and from the following description of the illustrative embodiments when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.
In summary, and in accordance with the above discussion, the foregoing objectives are achieved in the following embodiments.
1. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack comprising the steps of:
a. attaching a roller to the vehicle rack so that the top of the roller is positioned below the top of the vehicle rack;
b. lifting a first end of the article onto the roller;
c. lifting a second end of the article and pushing the second end of the article toward the roller.
2. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 1, where the roller is removably attached to the vehicle rack.
3. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 2, where the roller comprises:
a cylindrical part having a longitudinal axis, first and second ends and where the cylindrical part has an inside diameter at each end;
two axles, where each axle has an outside diameter that will press-fit the inside diameter of the ends of the cylindrical part; and
one of the axles is press-fit to the first end, and the other axle is press-fit to the second end, of the cylindrical part.
4. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 2, where the removable attachment comprises:
two brackets and two retainers in combination, where each bracket and retainer in combination define a space that surrounds part of the vehicle rack;
where each bracket and retainer in combination is clamped to part of the vehicle rack; and
where the roller is attached to each bracket so the roller can rotate about its longitudinal axis.
5. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 4, where the roller comprises:
a cylindrical part having a longitudinal axis, first and second ends and where the cylindrical part has an inside diameter at each end;
two axles, where each axle has an outside diameter that will press-fit the inside diameter of the ends of the cylindrical part; and
one of the axles is press-fit to the first end, and the other axle is press-fit to the second end, of the cylindrical part.
6. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 5, where the roller further comprises:
a scratch resistant material covering the outside diameter of the cylindrical part.
7. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 5, wherein:
each bracket has an inside diameter that is separate from the space defined by the bracket and retainer in combination;
each axle has an outside diameter that will slip fit in the inside diameter of a bracket.
8. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 7, where the roller further comprises:
a scratch resistant material covering the outside diameter of the cylindrical part.
9. A method of manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack as described in paragraph 2, where the roller comprises:
a cylindrical part having a longitudinal axis, first and second ends and where the cylindrical part has an inside diameter at each end;
two bearings, where each bearing has an outside diameter that will fit the inside diameter of the ends of the cylindrical part and where each bearing has an inside diameter;
two axles, where each axle has an outside diameter that will fit the inside diameter of the bearings; and
one bearing and one axle is fit to the first end, and the other bearing and axle is press-fit to the second end, of the cylindrical part.
10. A kit for manipulating an article onto and off the top of a vehicle rack comprising:
a. a roller;
b. a bracket that is removably attachable to the vehicle rack and that holds the roller so that the roller is free to rotate on its longitudinal axis;
c. a set of instructions that describes attaching the bracket and the roller to the vehicle rack so that the top of the roller is positioned below the top of the vehicle rack.